


coincidence.

by valkyrie



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie/pseuds/valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overanalyzing the famous "you also look fine," scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coincidence.

"Are my components properly aligned?" There is a familiarity to her features that needles in like ice in his bones. A loneliness, a longing. Ilana. He hopes it is a coincidence — that her construct is preconfigured, premeditated long before her activation. An amalgamation of whims by the guardians. ( but it still gutwrenches — daggertwists — like a sick joke. he feels rage simmer under his skin, heat building around the band of his ring. pain choking his lungs. )

He assesses her components like she wishes but he is searching for distinction. For a lie. Their voices are different: Aya's is higher-pitched, synthesized, inflection-flat. Her body does not move the same; her idle animations differ. He drags his gaze back to her face and forces himself to focus on the backlight of her eyes. ( the indication that she is not alive, and never will be. )

She is a computer, he tells himself. A machine. A virtual construct.

( she isn't her. )

"You look fine." His tone falls flat. He watches as she joins him by the airlock. She emulates a smile, processes false emotion.

"You also look fine."

He doesn't feel it.


End file.
